FwPCSS15
is the episode 15 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Synopsis Saki has left for morning practice again, and her mom brought her the glove she forgot. Then Minori said, that she wants to play softball too, and her mom said to wait until she is old enough. Then she went to bake croissants, and she was zekkouchou. Meanwhile, at school, softball team was cleaning the place, and Michiru with Kaoru were watching them. Then Goyan came, and said for them to return to their fountain, because it's Dorodoron 's job to take care of Pretty Cure. The 2 girls denied, and after the bell rang, they went back to class. Softball team too. Then all 3 softball girls fell asleep at the class, and caught teacher's book at sleeping. After school, Saki was practicing again, and Mai was paiting. Dorodoron was prepared to attack, but Michiru and Kaoru stopped him. They said, that if he just attacks like Karehann and Moerumba, he will fail too. Then, while Saki was zekkouchou in throwing balls, he sent a stone uzaina, which jumped into Saki's glove. Then she prepared to throw a ball, but totally missed. Second time was the same. It was because Uzaina in the glove did that. After practice, Saki with Mai was walking home, and Saki decided to try again. She tried again, but because of uzaina on her glove she totally missed it. Then Saki got worried, that she is on bad form. At dinner, Saki didn't finished her Hamburber Curry, ehat is unexpected from her. SHe went to sleep. That night, she had a dream, where everyone are cheering on her, and the ball flies up the sky, making Saki miss. Then the opponents started running 100 times around, making Saki lose. The she woke up, and felt hunglry. She went down, and saw her mom baking new bread. She said, that it didn't went like she wanted, but she doesn't let it down her. Then Saki told her everything, and her mom reminded her about the time she first started liking softball - she was bad, and wanted her mom's glove, so she can be better, but her hands were too small back then. Then little Saki started throwing a bit better. Back at the real time, Saki's mom brought her that glove, and said, that their hands are alsost the same, and said for her to use her glove instead. Next day, Saki was cheerful and went to the game. She met with Mai, and on the train she told her everything about the new glove. Dorodoron was on the train and heard everything. Then he appeared and wanted to attack, but said, that he'll stay out of the way if she uses her own glove. Saki said she won't. Then Dorodoron got mad, and called his uzaina from Saki's glove. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Dorodoron said, that it was actually his plan to weaken them, but Bloom said it doesn't matter, because she has her mother, Egret and all her friends. Then the Cures used Twin Stream Splash to defeat Uzaina. Then Saki won the game. Later, Saki decided to make dinner instead of her mom today, and made an omlette. Everyone said it's delicious. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes